extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hnazant Maral
Hnazant Maral (Western Armenian: Հնազանդ Մարալ) is a Human biologist working aboard the Transvaal as a member of the Human Readiness Committee. Being one of the select few humans given this rare privilege. Joining Grizela Senga, Ksenya Masha, Ibram Massoud, Hiroshi Makoto, and Carlito Erasmo. Maral was born in to the then-named Armenian SSR in 1945. Growing up in the field of biology. Employed by a firm in Moscow. Leaving due to sexual harassment. Around 1985, she was then employed by the studying morphs to work aboard the Transvaal, the command ship of the HRC. Working with the likes of Baduila Galindo, Mila-2, and Jotapa Banu. History Introduced to and hired by the Morphs Maral returned home from work to find Zabel and Tamerlan waiting outside the front door. Heading in, Tamerlan asked for water. But noticed he was twiddling his thumbs. Looking away, wondering if he was nervous. In the kitchen, preparing a glass of water, she noticed a bright greenish color coming from the living room. Annoyed, she quickly walks through the doorway, finding the living room to be empty. Turning around, face-to-face meeting the blue-skinned Zabel Patil. Shocked, she ran for the front door, only to run in to a cloaked Tamerlan. Grabbed by him, he covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and urging her to calm down. Maral, looking to the nearby key rack loosely attached to the wall, grabbed it, hitting Tamerlan directly in the eye. Causing him to let go in pain. Zabel, allowed Maral to run right past her to tend Tamerlan's wound. Reaching for the phone, frantically pressing the numbers to call police, she turned around to see Tamerlan in pain, crying that someone he knew for so long hurt him. Feeling remorseful for hurting him, she hung up the phone. Approached him and apologized. Sitting down and talking to herself of this discovery. Zabel's wrist-device blinked a bright light, then two other lights flashed before her. Watching two bodies materialize. One of them having a flag of Denmark shoulder patch on the shoulder. Moments later with enough time to sink in this revelation, Maral was given the run down by Alaric Bessas: The morphs have been in the Sol system for nearly a century. Studying, watching, and wondering about humanity. At their most highest and lowest point. The reason for their reveal was to hire her. Something that already seemed puzzling given the previous encounter. Asking about the reason, Pasha indulged that they were just keen on hiring a human. Given a datapad, detailing the work needed and offering anything for her services. Scrolling down to the end was a needed signature. Before going forward, she wanted one question answered "What is life like outside the system?" Pasha responded with this two word blunt answer: "Not good." Pondering the meaning of those words, she signed the datapad. Pasha let out his hand, asking her to trust him. Doing so, and being teleported to the Transvaal. Maral was shocked as she had came from her home country of Armenia in the Caucasus to orbiting Jupiter. Looking outside a window to see the planet itself. She would soon meet other morphs. All bearing a flag patch on their shoulders. Meeting the rest of the Committee Shown her very own room, Maral looked to the map next to her door. Deciding to head for the mess hall. Hopefully to get a more 'organic' lay of the place. Down the hallway, she met the morphs of Somalia and Ethiopia. Taken in by their kindness. Seeing a open double door. She went through to find various morphs eating. Yet again, seeing they all had flag patches. Deducing to herself they were the flags of the socialist republics of the USSR. Being Poland, Georgia, Latvia, Russia. With one that didn't catch her eye before. These individuals then turned themselves to her. Rather amazed to see a human walk around the ship. She was called by Baren, sitting one table away from the group. Speaking to him about the people behind her, he warned her not to confront. Unfortunately, one of them, stood up and approached. Baren implored she not speak and he do the talking. However, this morph gave out a loud voice telling ''him ''to be quiet. Baren sat still. This other morph, sat down right next to Maral. Not even startled by the unusual size of this person. Maral, asked who he was. Responding with his full name and title: Malem Rasis, Bio-Morph of Afghanistan. His issue, being her necklace that is showing a crucifix. Demanding she cover it or remove it altogether. Refusing to do so. Going further as to say it, more clearly, in his face. Rasis, expressed a grim look. That a follower of a monotheistic faith has back-talked him. Feeling adamant of what she has said, Rasis scoffed, stood up and left the hall. One of the morphs sitting across from her, having a flag of Georgia shoulder patch, stared in amazement. He quickly stood up and sat down with her. Introducing themselves by the adopted human names: Vasil Bagrat , Bio-Morph of the Georgian SSR. And introducing to Maral, Leonard Hubert, Bio-Morph of the Polish PRL, Madis Karlis, Bio-Morph of the Latvian SSR, and finally Ivanov Stephashin, Bio-Morph of the USSR. Maral was greeted to Leonard Hubert with a hand-shake. But was taken off by his appearance. Referring to him as a 'she'. Something that immediately annoyed him to correct her in a snarly manner. Appearance Maral appears as an average female human. Standing exactly 63.8 inches. Her hair resembles a bob, of a black color. Small strands of it showing elements of graying. Eyes being brown. Skin of a fair complexion. She is distinctly known for wearing moon-shaped glasses despite not being blind. Wearing a necklace that keeps the armenian crucifix. A symbol of her previous affiliation with the Armenian Apostolic Church. Her left ear holds a communicator given to her by the group. Allowing communication to any morph within the solar system.Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content